Together At Last
by Vampiress-Enchanted
Summary: Inuyasha picks up Kikyo's scent and goes out to find her.When they meet a tragedy happens,and Kikyo finally finds out the truth. ONESHOT WARNING:Character death
1. Chapter 1

The scent it was so strong, so familiar. It struck his nose, and he couldn't believe it.

It was Kikyo.

"Whats wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. They were in Kaede's vbillage r ight now after succeeding in gathering three shards of the Shikon jewel.

"I'm going on a walk," Inuyasha stated and headed out the door.

"Has Master Inuyasha forgotten that the new moon falls tonight?" Myoga asked.

"I guess so," Kagome stated.

Later that night. . .

"Inuyasha hasn't returned yet," Kagome said worried.

"Someone as strong as him can not easily be slain," Kaede stated.

"I guess your right," Kagome sighed.

In the depths of the forest.

Inuyasha was rampaging through the forest searching for Kikyo. Her scent got stronger and stronger. Inuyasha's black hair was trailing behind him as he was running in his now mortal body.

"Kikyo were are you?" Inuyasha asked himself. Then he paused and gasped about what was infront of him. Naraku's castle.

"Inuyasha is that you?" a voice right behind him asked, he reconized it it was Kikyo.

"50 years ago you told me you wanted to become human so we could be together, but you betrayed me, how could you do such a thing, I thought we would be together forever," Kikyo stated.

"It wasn't me who betrayed you, it was you who betrayed me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't lie vile half breed," Kikyo warned. "You will pay with your life for what you did, you were the one who injured me, the reason I died!" Kikyo warned.

"What are you talking about, I never laid a hand on you, that day I grabbed the Shikon jewel, I was coming to bring it to you so I could become human and stay with you, but then you pinned me to the tree!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"LIAR!" Kikyo screamed. She grabbed a sacred arrow and shot at Inuyasha.

"So this is the way I'm going to die, at least you can. . ." he stopped there as the arrow pierced his chest and fell to the ground in pain.

"Kikyo why?" Inuyasha asked and then right there he passed on. Then behind Kikyo came an evil and demonic laugh, it was Naraku.

"Good job Kikyo," Naraku smirked. "One question does this sound familiar to you?" Then Naraku shape shifted into Inuyasha.

"I have no desire to become human, but a full fledged demon." Naraku sounded just like Inuyasha.

"Then it was," Kikyo gasped.

"Yes, I made you think taht one betrayed another," Naraku interrupted.

"Vile demon," Kikyo was now crying even though she usually has no emotions.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I didn't know!" Kikyo cried to Inuyasha's corpse. "We could've been together." "Please Naraku, I beg of you to kill me," Kikyo pleaded.

"I thought you'd never ask," Naraku laughed demonically. Then Naraku killed Kikyo and was now dead. She had a peaceful expression on her face, and her corpse laid next to Inuyasha's.

The next day in the afternoon. . .

"That's It I can't take it anymore I'm going out to look for Inuyasha!" Kagome stated.

"Wait we'll come with you," Sango responded. They walked every wher in search for the lost hanyou, then finally approached the forest. Kagome gasped at the sight.

"No it can't be!" Kagome cried.

"Wait Kagome, look at the peaceful expression on his face and also Kikyo is lying next to Inuyasha dead with the same peaceful expression on her face," Miroku stated.

"But he's dead!" Kagome cried. Then a blue and heavenly aura shone, and Kikyo's and Inuyasha's spirits stood there holding hands.

"Inuyasha," Kagome cried.

"I'm finally happy," Inuyasha's spirit spoke. "Kikyo and I finally found peace with eachother."

"We love eachother deeply, and can now be together forever like we planned 50 years ago," Kikyo's spirit said with a peaceful tone.

"Please live long Kagome," Inuyasha's spirit requested, and then, thier spirits vanished.

"Yes I'll live long, just for you Inuyasha," Kagome whispered while staring towards the sky, and then the cheery blossoms danced through the sky and Inuyasha's voice spoke one last time, and those two words will be something Kagome wiil remember.It repeated through her mind constantly. Over and over again she repeated the words,

"Thank you."


	2. Authors Note

2 all my fans out there I am no longer KingdomHeartsChic13 but Roy-Mustangs-Girl, so any time u want 2 look me up i am now as i said be4 Roy-Mustangs-Girl


End file.
